


Behind Our Eyes° Phan

by Dobbyvanity



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, danhowell, phillester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobbyvanity/pseuds/Dobbyvanity
Summary: The world is out there in colorBut I will keep you blindLeave all your memories of us behindI don't want you to leave me darlingBut you've gotta find a wayTo move on from me so that you could fly away





	Behind Our Eyes° Phan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this book on wattpad so if you like to read the full book (its unfinished but I have many chapters) my user is Dobbyvanity

Pj gave me a pat on the back as I stopped at my locker. "See ya later, Philip," he continued down the hallway, his science club jacket hanging loosely around his tall yet skinny form.

I chuckled to myself, turning to my blue locker. When I opened it, a note was sitting inside. At first I thought it was a stray paper I needed for a class, but when I picked it up and saw the strange handwriting, I knew it wasn't mine.

Phil Lester, the boy in the stars

Imagination meets paper  
Created by a pencil  
Shades of black and white  
Fill in your blue eyes  
Like the night sky  
The boy in the stars  
-D

I reread the note, believing it's a poem for me. I smiled down at it, starring at the one letter signature at the bottom. I was confused as to whom would give me such a beautiful poem but I was also flattered. 

I might be a well known favorite of everyone in the school but no one has ever gone this far as to send me a note. I don't even think a lot of people like me this way. Which led me to believe that this person may have a crush on me. The thought made me blush. 

I took my bulbasaur magnet and pinned it up in my locker. I smiled at it one last time before grabbing my backpack, and closed my locker door.


End file.
